Personal Trainer
by CheekyRoseB
Summary: Ron Weasley is king at Quidditch but why does Hermione think that she deserves some of the credit? They say practice makes perfect...


**WARNING: NAUGHTY GOOD TIMES AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T LIKE A BIT OF SMUTTY FUN...IT'S BEST IF YOU LEAVE, LOL**

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

"Wow, Gryffindor played brilliantly today," Parvati said very excitedly.

"I agree!" Lavender said with a giggle. "Everyone was in top form _again_. I think we'll win the cup this year." Hermione couldn't help but to smile widely. The three of them were sitting in their dorm room on the floor. It was getting late in the evening and she was rather tired…and tender. "Ron has been wicked all year, Hermione," Lavender added. "The bloke is completely flawless on his broom now."

Hermione's smile grew. She agreed that her boyfriend was the king of Quidditch. "I'm sure he'd love the hear that. He's never played this excellently before. I'm proud of him and I think he's really proud of himself as well."

Parvati pulled her hair tie out and let her long, shiny black locks fall around her face. "I don't see how he does it. I saw Harry yelling at him because he missed warm-ups," she said. "According to Ginny, Ron's always late."

"It's because he's always with me," Hermione said smoothly. Her mates stared at her and she unabashedly looked right back at them. The words on her tongue were a secret, but they were all seventh years now. Hermione wasn't a gossip tart, but she didn't mind talking to Parvati and Lavender about blokes and experiences. Yet, most of the times she merely sat and listened to them blather on. She had input but held back more often than not.

However, it wasn't for lack story. There was much to brag about when she had Ron as her boyfriend. The two of them had been a couple for almost two years now and were completely in love. He was an absolute sweetheart and it helped that he was the sexiest person who walked the halls of Hogwarts. He was a ginger god who dripped sexual pleasure and charm, and he was all hers. Hermione own every part of Ronald Bilius Weasley just as he owned every part of her.

"Hermione?" Parvati asked.

Hermione broke out of her thoughts and shook her head slightly. "Sorry?"

Parvati gave her a look. "I asked what you and Ron do when he's supposed to be practicing?"

Hermione gazed at the simple silver bracelet Ron had gotten her for her birthday. "We have our own little warm-up."

"Go on then and tell us!" Lavender whined.

Hermione licked her lips and grinned. "Well, it's more of a _ritual_ than a warm-up. It's something we started when term began this year. You see, unlike most people, Ron can't perform with adrenaline running through him. It keeps him from focusing and he gets all nervous and self-conscious. Ron needs to be calm, a bit worn-out, and almost bored."

"_Bored_?" Parvati asked.

"I know," Hermione breathed. "He's mental but he can't help himself. In any case, before each game when he's at his peak, I…_help_ him relieve all of his tension and excitement." Her face went pink, and she knew that her blush was giving everything away.

Lavender and Parvati gave each other a look. "How?" they asked together.

Hermione chuckled and took a breath. "Well, we go to same empty classroom and..."

**~Flashback~**

Ron gently pushed Hermione into the room. She tripped back until she felt her legs hit the desk, and he put up the necessary spells to ensure that they wouldn't be disturbed.

Like lightening, he ran over to her and attacked her mouth. Hermione immediately parted her lips so his tongue could lick and drag everywhere. She placed her hands on his arse to bring his body closer. Ron ran his hands under her jumper and bra, and she moaned as his soft, long, warm fingers squeezed and tugged on her nipples. Hermione finally pinned his tongue down and sucked on it. Ron whimpered softly and it caused her knickers to grow even damper.

He pulled away. His hot tongue moved to her ear and he licked the ridge. "Fuck, Mione, don't do that. We don't have time." She could only nod and moan. He was now sucking on her earlobe and the sensation kept her from being able to form words. He removed his hands from under her jumper and grabbed her waist. She closed her eyes as he gripped her hips and turned her around. "Put your hands on the desk!" he ordered. Hermione obeyed without question. She bit her lip and moaned yet again as Ron pressed himself against her. She could feel his large hardness against her arse. Her breathing hitched as he lifted up her skirt. He ran his nails down her cheeks, lightly scratching them. Hermione sighed and her legs shook.

Without warning, Ron yanked down her knickers and snatched them off her feet. She turned her head to look at him. Ron was sucking the middle part of the fabric with his eyes closed. "Blimey, you taste so sweet," he whispered.

Hermione gave a choked cry. "Oh, bay…b." Ron was a visual drug, and she couldn't hold back her reflexes. He opened his eyes and dropped her knickers. He slightly pulled on her hair. "Ah - I'm sorry. I know the rules," she whimpered. Ron said nothing. She held her breath until she heard a zipper and trousers hitting the floor.

Ron's fingers roamed all over her backside. "Spread your legs," he said. Hermione opened them a far as she could.

"Yes…my…_Rrron_!" she cried as his tongue rimmed her.

He smacked her arse. "Hermione, I meant it when I said no talking."

She let out a shaky breath and nodded. There was a sting to her cheek now and it turned her on even more. Hermione gave a choked cry as something hard and warm rubbed against her cheeks. Her entire body trembled. Ron continued to tease her by touching her and then pulling away. Hermione loved the feeling but she couldn't take it anymore. She would cum from the anticipation alone if he didn't stop messing with her, and things weren't supposed to end that way.

"Please, Ron - just do it," Hermione whispered. She pushed herself back so she could feel him more.

Ron gently massaged her back. He ran a finger down the length of her spine. "Do what, love?" His voice was very quiet and seductive. Hermione could hardly stand how incredible he was. Even without looking at him, she knew that he was smirking. Ron was such a sexy bloke.

"Please, give it to me," she bleated as his talented fingers continued to knead her skin. "I can't stand this anymore."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Ron said with a laugh.

Hermione stomped her foot in frustration. "Put your cock in me now! F-fuck me, Ron! Please, just do it."

Ron pulled on her hair again, making her wince. "Do what now?"

"I said - fuck me! Ron, please, fuck me hard," she cried. Ron loved to tease her; he did it everyday. It could be with a smile, a certain touch, or a statement, but he always got to her and drove her mad. Ronald Weasley was her weakness in every way.

Ron bent over her and licked her ear. "That's a good girl," he whispered. It only took a second before Hermione cried out with every fiber of her being. He mounted her so roughly that the desk moved. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed his very solid and steaming cock inside her. Hermione groaned loudly and opened her mouth. She could hardly breathe and he wasted no time thrusting over and over into her.

"Bleeding bloody Merlin," he panted. "Is this what you wanted?"

Hermione closed her eyes. Her vision was blurry. "Yesss," she hissed in pure pleasure. "Oh, you're so good, Ron," she added, pushing against him.

A hand reached around to her front. He rubbed her clit rather firmly. "I don't want to be _good_. I need to be the _best_." He pumped even harder and rubbed his fingers faster. He was shagging her so hard that she could hear her cheeks slap against his skin. Hermione stagger-breathed at the pressure.

The desk pressed into her stomach while Ron's length pounded inside her body. It was deliciously pleasing and a tad painful. "You are the best. Ron, you're the best," she chanted.

Ron groaned loudly. Hermione knew that he was just as much at her will as she was to his. It was sometimes a competition between them. Who would be in control? Who would fall to his or her weakness first? He was trying so hard to take control and Hermione wanted him to. With so much in her life that she had to take care of, it was necessary that Ron took over and took control of her. She gave herself into his commanded and enjoyed being the submissive one.

"Say that I'm the best, Hermione," Ron almost pleaded with a powerful thrust. "Say that I'm perfect. Tell me that nothing is too much for me,"

Hermione felt herself on the edge. She opened her eyes and could hardly see. She licked her lips and could feel drool on her chin. "Ron, you're perfect. Nothing can ever beat you. You're God's gift. You're my gift. You're a...ah, ah, ow, Ron, ah, ah!" She moaned loudly, losing control.

She felt heat throb against her as Ron rubbed her nerve in a circle with a strong finger. She felt it finally burst with pleasure, and she cried out and pounded the desk with her fist. Sweet ecstasy filled her body as she shook and jerked. Her contractions danced around Ron's cock. He moaned and came hard and sweltering inside her. He continued to thrust but each one was softer and slower than the previous.

He finally stopped and emptied himself inside her as the last of their orgasms passed through them. "Hermione, Hermione," he gasped.

Ron left her body and dropped to the floor. Hermione pushed herself off the table and collapsed as well. She breathed deeply and wiped the sweat off her neck and the drool off her chin. She had to sit a bit on her side. Her cheeks were tender. She dragged her eyes to Ron. His beautiful face was flushed with red color and his big blue eyes were heavy lidded. His chest heaved rapidly and his fiery hair was messy and damp. He was so beautiful.

"I love you," he breathlessly whispered after some time.

Hermione smiled and touched his hand. "I love you, Ron."

Ron frowned a little and tenderly caressed her face. "Did I hurt you at all?"

She was blown away. His voice was so soft and gentle. It was completely different from how it had been a minute ago. She shook her head. "No, I'm okay."

Ron ran a thumb over her lips before delicately kissing them. She relished how sensual and loving it was. He pulled away, smiling. "You know that you're the best girlfriend in the whole bloody world, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't have to say that every time, but thank you."

Ron snickered and he blushed harder. "It's true. Every time I think that you're finished doing this for me, you do it again."

"And I'll keep doing it for as long as you need me to," she said. "I'd do anything for you, love."

Ron took his hands between his two bigger ones and held it tightly. "I can't wait until we graduate from this place, Hermione. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you." His words were soft but they sounded heavy with feeling.

"I'm ready to be spend the rest of my life with you, too," she said. "You're everything to me." She ran a hand through his silky, fiery locks before kissing him again. She nibbled on his bottom lip while he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

He pulled away. "Hmm, I better go before Harry finds a way to magically remove my bollocks." He stood up and she smiled and watched as he pulled his trousers up and fixed his clothes.

"Are you coming?" Ron asked.

Hermione chuckled. "I already did that, sweetheart." Ron laughed and bit his lip. "I'll be out in a minute," she added.

Ron smirked and walked to the door. He gave her another look. "I love you so much. Wish me luck."

"I love you too, but you don't need luck," she said.

He opened the door. "Thanks for the warm-up."

Hermione winked and waved to him. When he closed the door, she slowly got up. After fixing both her clothes and her composure, she gradually wobbled to the Quidditch pitch.

**~End flashback~**

"He just needs a really good shag before games," Hermione explained. "He needs to be in control and rough, and he needs to get all his aggression out. It calms him down and helps him to focus." The girls were gawking at her, and Hermione gave them a perfect Ron Weasley grin. They had nothing to surpass her with and not much was said after that.

Later that night, Hermione flopped on her bed and sighed. She was extremely exhausted. She thought about the match and couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for Ron's success. She loved him more than life and would always do whatever she could to help him.

Ron was a perfect complexity. He could be painfully rough one instant and then utterly gentle the next. No one was like him and Hermione felt like the luckiest person in the world because they were together. She knew that she and Ron would go back to being soft and slow when they shagged. They both preferred sex that way.

However, before she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but feel excited for the next Quidditch match. She could go for a warm-up.

* * *

****Hehehe...thanks for reading! Review!


End file.
